


For things I don't have words

by poetdameron



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 05, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment in which she realized this isn't only physical anymore, there was another time in which she finally asked and things didn't went as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For things I don't have words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO nervous about this damn tiny fanfic; be gentle with me, guys. I did have a lot of fun writing it, that's for sure. And well... Set in the summer when their relationship started, and Jackie notices they aren’t fooling around anymore. And what puppy? [This damn adorable puppy.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ed/72/fa/ed72fa7ef25bb0294623feeef3c30777.jpg)
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [original post](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/post/149084377421/for-the-kiss-meme-14-with-hyde-and-jackie) to support me! Thank you!

**For things I don't have words**

The moment Jackie decided it was time to talk, she had him trapped on his usual chair in the basement, lap full of one turned on Jackie, and his arms around her waist, one hand squeezing her behind when the intensity of their kissing spinning up and his breath getting rougher with the excitement burning their skin.

His body was something she never thought she would be able to touch, not with the way things were between them since day one.

But Jackie knew, deep down, that their relationship had been also changing since day one too, and that maybe it was just a matter of time for them to end breaking that tension between them like this.

Except, that's when it happens, she knows better than that.

"This isn't physical anymore, isn't it?"

Like she suspected, he didn't answered and actually refused to open his eyes, Steven was now pretending he didn't heard her like he always does when she tries to talk to him during their kissing sessions.

Desire is still running through her entire body, but she needs to know, because her heart is jumping out her chest and every damn time she walks in the basement in the morning, and he is already waiting for her, is like if she hadn't realized the day was grey until that moment.

Jackie knows that kind of feeling, when everything around her becomes warm and colorful, oh she knows it so well.

"Steven," she tries again as Steven mouths her neck with wet, loud kisses.  _Please, don't mark me again if this is nothing to you_ , she thinks, "Steven, I'm talking."

" **Yeah** ," he finally says against her skin and Jackie felt the goosebumps filling her entire body with the meaning of his wo—"do you see the problem there? I'm busy."

 _Fuck it_.

"Okay."

With that, she stood up to grab her purse and make the most dramatic exist she could think about.

"Hey!" he called, not able to follow since the bulge between his legs would probably hurt but she couldn't care less, just like him. "Come on, man. Aren't we having fun?"

"Maybe you do, Steven. But…" she looked back at him, one finger high to make her point clear, "if I want to be ignored and…  _used_ , then I'll just wait for the asshole to come back and act as if nothing happened."

His face morphed from annoyed to concerned, to pissed off in question of seconds. Jackie stood still, she was so not going to lose this one.

"But since this is the last damn time I'm letting any asshole touch me to then push me side like old clothes, I'm leaving. Have a good day, Steven."

"Jesus, fuck…"

She heard him, then the chair falling with his awake and his heavy steps running towards her. Before he could touch her again, she faced him with determination shining on her eyes.

Steven put both hands over her arms, his touch was never hard, only heavy, but his weight was something she truly liked to her own surprise.

"You are  _so_  annoying, doll." he started, his blue eyes told her another thing and she wanted to name it, she knew what was going on, but if he didn't… "You know  _perfectly_  what this is, don't push  _me_  around when we both knew what we where doing and the conditions of it."

If he didn't, then she was only wasting time and she was tired, goddammit, if she was tired of the same, over and over.

"We did?" she raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember that conversation." the way he moved his head almost made her smile, he looked like one of those damn cute puppies with his brown curly hair all a mess.

The silence was enough to know that she will had to go at the end, her eyes lowered their stand, slowly stopping in the middle of his chest and she felt shame burning deep inside her, knowing she just put herself in ridiculous by trying to see in them something he has made it clear was never gonna happen between them.

But why, then, did he looked at her with those eyes full of joy? Why did he waited for her every day? Why has he stopped her from leaving right now, even with how uncomfortable his pants may feel? Her fingers brushed his belt, they haven't go all the way home yet… but she was willing to, she _wanted_ to, she really wanted it and she knew well what was stopping her.

His fingers touched her chin tenderly, gently, making her look up, back to his eyes. This summer was the longest she had spent looking at his face without his stupid sunglasses, and if that didn't mean anything to Steven, then this was a lost cause.

"What do you want from me, Jackie?"

Fair question, she smiled at him with her hand on his cheek. "Just answer my question, Steven. I'll stay…" she didn't had time to finish, her arms were shivering until she realized it wasn't her, it was him. "Steven?"

"God…" he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning towards her.

His trembling fingers caressed both her cheeks, and his lips found hers in a soft motion. Jackie stood there, not knowing what to do with her own hands, so she only closed her eyes and followed Steven's lead, opening her mouth when his tongue asked by licking softly over her lips.

He was always so warm, and always smelled so good, even the unfamiliar brush of his beard made her weak in her spot, wanting to feel him everywhere on her skin, forever. And now, this kiss. How was she supposed to keep the idea of having a summer break from dating and loving when this man was happening to her?

"I'm not…  _using_  you…" his voice was so soft, if she hadn't been this close to him, she would have lose it. "Don't  _ever_  say that again."

Jackie looked up to his eyes again, her arms around his neck as she left little space between them once more, only this time she had got an answer and she was staying with him.

A smile crossed her eyes before it appeared on her red lips. "Okay…" for a second, she saw him smile, but the moment was gone once he reached her lips again, and again, and again. "Okay." she said once more, giggling against his lips.

"So  _damn_  annoying…" he murmured, this time playfully and finally aware they weren't fooling around anymore, and he was definitely not fooling her. At all.

Steven kissed her forehead, then her lips again and once she was distracted, he lift her in his arms, bridal style, and continued his niggling.

"I will have to find a way to shut that mouth of yours, doll. If you keep talking, then we will never get anywhere here.”

"And where do you want to go, Steven?"

"My room?" he finally said after a moment of silence, standing in the middle of his way to said place. "Yes?"

One look to his deep, actually hopeful eyes, and one small kiss was enough to know. She nodded happily, knowing she wanted to be wherever he was.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
